The Cyber League
by NOCTOWL
Summary: When ash finds out that he has to challenge his Father waht will happen
1. CYBER LEAGUE LETS GO

The New World of Pokemon  
By: Nockowl  
  
Ash has been looking for his father his whole life know. Everytime that he finds a clue about his father something happens. He only has a few memories of his father. Like when he was young his father made him the best supper. He was about 2 then. Then it happened his Father left hi house at when ash was 2 and a half years old. Ash had just gotten home from the Johto league and he was ready for a battle. He waited along time since he had defeated the Johto League champions. He wanted a new challenge. He hasn't had a chance to defeat Gary before so he though of trying to defeat him.  
Gary was home from the Johto league too, he had placed 16th in the League. Ash and Gary were suppose to fight but their battle got canceled by Team rocket. Gary had captured almost all the Pokemon but Ash still had only 3/4 of what Gary had.   
Ash's Team consider of the Following Pokemon, Pikachu, Todidle, Cyndaquil  
, Chicorita, Nockowl and Heracross. He had capture allot more but he could carry them with him.   
Brock had capture all more too, His Fire and Rock collection had been join along great, His team consisted of Onix, Zubat, Geodude, Vulpix, Pineco and   
Misty still with Ash had capture all sort of Pokemon making her Pokemon really tough, her team was, Staryu, Psyduck, Togepi, Poliwhril, Goldeen, and Ampo.   
The Three young Pokemon trainers returned home to talk to Tracy and Professor Oak. Gary and The Professor were outside feeding the Pokemon and Tracy was doing what he usually doing watching the Pokemon. Gary saw the kids and put down the feeding material.   
"Ashy-boy long time no see!" The Young trainer from Pallet yelled to the other.  
"Gary! Same to you too!" Ash yelled back to Gary.  
"OH ash you're back nice to see you!" The Professor said to Ash also putting down his feeding Materials.   
"Professor I came first in the Johto League and I so Proud of my self" Ash Shouted out.   
"Way to go Ash. Let's go inside and talk about this". The Professor said while pointing to the door and walking towards it. Ash and his friends followed him into the Living room where they sat down and looked down.  
Mk came in the room looking happy as always. He Jumped on Ash.  
"MU-U-K" The Slimy Pokemon yelled out while jumping onto Ash  
"Muk long time. Are you behaving for the Professor!" ASh Talking to His Pokemon  
"Muk- MU-U-U-K" The Pokemon yelled out to The Young Trainer  
Muk the Slithered away from the Group and went into the Back feild. Brock and Misty were talking to Tracey. Their Conversation lasted awhile. Brock and Tracey were both talking about Pokemon. Tracey showing Brock some of his Drawings and Brock showing Tracey some of Pokemon the he had not seen before.  
"So Ash have you been working out or do you want to battle me" Gary Looking down at his Hands with all the dirt and burn marks from his Pokemon feeding today.  
"What you want to battle me Gary?" Ash Replied in a loud tone  
"Yeah it would do us both the good to battle I haven't battle in a long time!" Gary Told Ash   
" Sure let's make it a 6 on 6 Pokemon battle Ok" Ash told Gary  
"We'll first get our team ready. We'll met back here in a half an hour!"  
"OK Gary we will!" ASh yelled out   
Ash got up from his Chair and he walked over to the Pokemon Holder with all His Pokemon in it. He looked up and down the wall. Every where but he couldn't find the Pokemon that he needed? He already Had Pikachu, Heracross, Nockowl, Kingler, Tarous, and His Bulbasaur. He was wondering if he should ask Professor Oak where his Other Taruos. But he though the team he has right now is good enough.  
Ash walked outside and Let out all his Pokemon. They all saw Ash and they Ran towards him and began to hug him.  
"I missed all of you to guys. There's something I need to tell you we're going to battle someone Gary he has hard and tough Pokemon we have to defeat him Ok"  
"Bulba"Balbasaur Yelled out  
"Neee" TArous yelled out too  
"Go-King Go King" Kingler Chanted   
"Hear-cross" Heracross chanted with Kingler  
"MUK" Muk yelling out while slobbering Ash   
"Pik-Pik" Pikachu yelled out  
"Are you up to the Challenge?"  
They all Shouted Out meaning yes. They all went back into there Poke-balls but Pikachu. They all Head towards the Gym Professor Oak had made just incase they had to fight again. Ash entered the South side and Gary the North side. They both threw out their Pokemon at the same time.  
Gary yelled out " Nidoking Go!"  
The Purple Pokemon flew out of the Pokemon and Landed on the Ground making a rumbling all around. Ash held up his Pokeball and threw it out!  
"Kingler Go" Ash yelled out  
"Go King Go king" Kingler yelled out  
"Nidoking Fury Swipes" Gary Yelled out   
Back where Misty and Brock were. They Met up with Ash's Mother and Professor Oak. Ash's Mother I crying about something. She Look over at Professor Oak and Crying about Ash. They're Talking about something.  
"What's Wrong Mrs.Ketchum?" Misty Asked Her  
"Well it's About Ash's Father and Where he is!" She told the Young girl  
"Where is he!" The Young Girl Asked  
"Well he's at the Cyber league."  
"What's The Cyber League Mrs.Ketchum!" Asked Brock  
"The Cyber league is A League that only the Top Pokemon Trainer from the Orange Island, Indigo and Johto League can join. Ash's Father is part of it he's the head champion. Ash has to defeat him before he can become a real Pokemon Master"  
"But what will he do it!" Brock Asked  
"He'll have too join the league and beat the Gym leaders and the Cyber Four!" Professor Oak said  
"Oh! What's the Cyber Four?" Brock Asks  
"There a Group of people who have been training along time and they have been Selected by the Top 4 Pokemon Master" Professor Oak told Brock and Misty  
  
Outside Ash and Gary had finished their Pokemon Battle, and ash had won the Game. Ash had 4 Pokemon left and Gary had none. Gary then Called back all his Pokemon and shock Ash's Hand and Walked away from the Battle Field. Misty Brock, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum walked outside and over to Brock. Ash called back all his Pokemon and He Look at the sad faces of his Friends and Family.  
"What's Wrong Guys?" Ash asked worried.  
"Hum Ash we have some Good News and BAD news." Mrs.Ketchum told him  
"What is it?" Ash seems worried  
"Hum Your Farther is Alive and he is going to Battle you in the Cyber League?" Professor Oak told him  
"My Father he's alive and He want to Battle me" Ash Seems surprised  
"Yes But you have to Beat some very good Pokemon Trainers Ash and Theirs No Pokemon your aloud to capture in the League." Mrs.Ketchum told her son  
"Ok then when Do I start!" Ash asked Her  
"That's the Problem you have a ticket ready for you to leave tomorrow." Professor Oak told him  
"What about Misty and Brock!" Ash asked  
"They can come we have two extra ticket's!" Prof.Oak told him  
"Oh thank you. Now where is this Place?" Asked Ash to Prof.Oak  
"It on the Moon. You will be travel out of the solar system and dropped off at the Moon. There 8 gyms and the cyber 4 will be waiting for you!" Prof.Oak told him  
"Will I ever see you again!"  
"Only if you defeat them all If you Don't you'll be destroyed"  
"I'll do it I want to know who my Father is!"  
  
Will Ash ever Find out Who is Father is and What Gym Leader are waiting him in the cyber league. Only Part two will answer that question! 


	2. 

The New World Of Pokemon  
By: Nockowl  
  
  
The Travel to the Next Pokemon world left Ash Ketchum the Pokemon trainer from Pallet, All excited. His two Friends and him were awaiting the tickets and hi Pokemon. Professor Oak told Ash that he would drop by and drop off all hi Pokemon and His tickets for the ride. Ash and Brock were outside waiting for hi Pokemon, When his Mother ran out and yelled at him.  
"Ash Ketchum go inside now, A Few people have called and asked for you!" Mrs. Ketchum told the young Pokemon trainer.   
Ash went inside and looked at the note hi mother wrote for him. It had a List of People of Ash knew, but they had something beside it a Pokemon name! All the Pokemon that he had ever gave away! He was surprised about that. Ash ran back out side with the list of people.  
"Brock, Brock come here!" The Pokemon Trainer yelled out loud, but no one answered  
The Pokemon trainer adventured out back to hi back yard where a party was going on! The Party was for Ash. HE saw all hi Pokemon he had ever captured!  
"what's going on here What everyone doing!" Ash asked Misty   
"Well Everyone heard that you were leaving so they thought they would give you your Pokemon back and also wish you luck" The Young Orange hared girl told the Pokemon trainer  
"Wow! I haven't these Pokemon for Along time Know! Squrital, Charizard, Primeape, and Haunter. Nice to see you all again!" Ash yelled out to his Pokemon  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!" A Voice Yelled out, while Smoke to fill the Party  
" Make it Double!" Another voice yelled out  
"Who is that?" Brock the Pewter City Gym leader yelled out  
"To protect the world from devastation" The First Voice Yelled out  
"To unite all peoples within our nation" The Second Voice Yelled out  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love" The First Voice Yelled out  
"To extend our reach to the stars above," The Second Voice Yelled out   
"Jesse" Jesse From Team Rocket appeared out of the Smoke  
"James" James appeared out of the smoke too  
"Team Rocket blastoff at the speed of light!" Jesse yelled out  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight" James Yelled out   
"Mewoth that…" Mewoth was about to Finish but  
"WOMBUFFET" Wombuffet yelled out and Jesse got really mad  
"Why can't you be like my other Pokemon and Stay in your Poke-ball until I call you out" Jesse yelled at Wombuffet  
  
Ash tired to look threw the Smog , but nothing was working. His Nockowl was with his bag in the House and he had no Pokemon with flying Powers.  
"Pikachu go Attack them Now!" Ash Pointed at Team Rocket and told his Yellow Pokemon  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" James Told Ash  
"And Why Not!" ash asked in a Angry voice  
James Told his Weezing to withdraw his Smog attack and the Weezing did. Ash Saw Professor Oak trapped in a Cage attached to the Mewoth Balloon  
"Professor Oak! Let him GO now " The Young Pokemon Trainer yelled at Team Rocket  
"Not until we get every last one of your Pokemon and that Includes your Pikachu Twerp!" Jesse the Female team rocket told everyone  
"We will only if you let the Professor Oak go!" The Young Pokemon replied to the Team  
The Professor was trying to escape but nothing would work then he remember he brought Ash's Pokemon. He held up one of his Poke-Ball!  
"POKE-BALL GO!" The Professor Yelled out  
Out of the Poke-ball came a Pokemon that Ash hadn't seen in awhile! CHARIZARD, the fire breathing Pokemon fly out into the Trainers Back yard  
"CHAR-IZ-ARD! James get the Pokemon ready to Launch" Jesse yelled at James and Mewoth  
"Right Sir!" The Two Replied back in a Military voice   
  
"Charizard Attack team Rocket with your Fire Blast!" Ash Commanded His Old Pokemon Friend  
Charizard was about to attack but then He froze in mid air. The Fire Pokemon Couldn't Move something was wrong!  
"Charizard don't just stand there Attack them!" The Pokemon Trainer Yelled at his Pokemon  
  
  
"You've learnt Nothing Since Our Last battle Haven't you We capture more Pokemon!" James Yelled Down at His Pokemon Foe!  
"What DO you mean! Team Rocket has more Pokemon!" Misty wondered  
"We Capture them the Old Fashion way !" James Told the Group  
"I capture 5 new Pokemon!" Jesse Told Everyone  
"And I 7 New Pokemon!" James told everyone happily  
James Threw out one of his Pokemon and Jesse did to!   
"GO AIRADOS!" Jesse Yelled out  
"GO Gligar!" James Yelled out  
"GO SCIZOR!" A Familiar Voice Yelled out   
Out of the Balloon, Popped Buch and Cassidy. The Four Team Rocket Pokemon Trainers Stood they're looking at all the Pokemon Trainers. The Three new Pokemon of team rocket stood there looking down at Them all.   
"WE CAN"T GIVE UP EVERYONE ATTACK WITH YOUR POKEMON"ASH KETCHUM yelled out  
All the people looked at Ash in Confusion! The Pokemon was unaware that all his Pokemon Friends had no Pokemon they all were with Professor Oak! Then Ash looked up at Professor Oak  
"Professor Send down all my Pokemon for me!" Ash yelled up at The Prof.  
"Right Ash" The Professor Yelled at Ash while throwing down his Poke-balls.  
Ash Misty, Brock and Tracy ran around trying to get all his Pokemon! They caught all his Pokemon they threw out all his Pokemon, From his 26 Taurus to his Pikachu. They all came out awaiting his Orders! Charizard Still up in the Air Frozen. All OF a Sudden Ash Pokemon froze too. Everyone One Of them!  
"This is useless Nothing's Working All my Pokemon are Froze!" The Pokemon trainer said while dropping to his knees!  
"Wait Ash We still Have or Secret Weapon to Unleash!" Misty told The Young Pokemon trainer on the Ground.  
"Who is that!' Ash Replied  
"PSYDUCK GO!" Misty Yelled out  
The Now Trained Psyduck Flew out of His poke-ball and was ready to Battle! Misty Was hoping Nothing would Happen to Him!  
"Psyduck Confusion Attack now!"  
"PSY-DUCK!" The Duck Pokemon lifted his hands and Team Rocket Began to Fly up in the Air with their Pokemon.   
"Psyduck Disable attack Now!"  
"PSY- PSY-DUCK!" The Frozen Pokemon Then Unfroze and Team Rocket was Unable to Move Just Like Charizard.  
All OF Ash's Pokemon were Unable to Battle Due to the Freezing Team Rocket Put on them! Ash was Hopeless, Brock and his Pokemon is the House No One Else had Pokemon. Then out of No Where He heard Two Familiar Pokemon Sounds.  
"PIG-DEOT" The Pidgeot yelled out  
"TWEE-TWEE-TWEE" Butterfree Yelled out While Both were Flying towards the Team Rocket team!  
"Butterfree, Pidgeot Your Back!" The Young Pokemon Trainer yelled out " Both OF you attack with Your Double Team attack"  
The Two Pokemon looked at The Pokemon trainer and did what they were said. They both attack Team Rocket with their Double Team Attack. Since they were more Powerful now they were able to move faster!  
"Now Butterfree Use Sleep Powder! Pidgeot Get Professor Oak from that Cage and Then Use Whirlwind" The Pokemon Trainer Yelled out Very Happy to Have his friends back.  
  
Pidgeot Flew over to the Cage and Rescued the Professor, While Butterfree and Psyduck were still battling Team Rocket. Pidgeot Flew down and Dropped off The Professor and Then he went back into Battle!   
"GEOT-PIGDEOT!" Pidgeot told Butterfree  
Butterfree moved away and then Ash threw his Hand up and yelled out! "Now Pidgeot!"  
"DEOT!" Pidgeot Replied to Ash!  
Pidgeot used it Whirlwind and then Team Rocket went flying! Pidgeot Then Saw that everyone Was Happy Team Rocket was Gone! He Flew down to Ash. The Reunited Pokemon team Was Complete Now! Pikachu and Butterfree were talking while Ash and Pidgeot Were Talking!  
"Ash It's Time to Leave Your Ship takes off in a Few Days so you Better Hurry up!" Ash Mother Told His son   
Everything went dead. Ash looked at everyone and told him or her it was nice to see them again. While He was talking to everyone! Pikachu and all ash's Pokemon went back into their Poke-balls.   
"Well it was Nice too see you all again! But I have to really get going!" Ash Told Everyone!  
Ash then picked up all his Pokemon and Put them in his Belt or Back Pack! Ash Misty and Brock then Said there Last Farewells and then Hit the Road! With their head held high and not Knowing What New Adventure the New Pokemon League Held.   
  
  
NOW SINCE ASH AND HIS TEAM HAVE LEFT PALLET WILL THEY EVER RETURN ONLY YOU CAN FIND OUT IN A FEW DAYS ! WILL TEAM ROCKET HAVE SOMETHING IN STORE FOR THEM OR WILL THE CYBER LEAGUE NOT ALLOW TEAM ROCKET! 


End file.
